


Plausible Deniability

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [220]
Category: Grosse Point Blank (1997), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr crossovers prompt, cosmictuesdays asked for:  Martin Blank in the MCU. Coulson has him on retainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

 

It works like this.  When it is easy (in that the target is a bad person who has done very bad things) but also hard (if word got around that SHIELD was terminating such bad people, things would get worse), Coulson bounces a call off six satellites and a scrambler or ten, and puts in a request with the charmingly bubbly woman who answers promptly on the second ring.

Martin Blank doesn’t know Coulson.  Coulson signs the cheques ‘Mr Greene,’ and knows that Mr Blank appreciates the reference.  Mr Blank knows it is an alias, but does not care.

He cares about money and expenses, and short-term goals.  Coulson appreciates the simplicity of the core philosophy.

When very bad people do very bad things, and SHIELD is officially not allowed to put their very competent people into the field, Coulson calls, and is answered on the second ring.  His request is reported faithfully.  The very bad man ceases breathing, sometimes in rather creative ways.  A small deduction is made from Coulson’s budget, under _miscellaneous and sundries_.  And the world is, in a small way, a little brighter, in ways that will never be linked back to them.


End file.
